The Blood That Binds Us
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Nick Knight falls in love with Kara Kelly while helping slove her daughters murder. Kara is turned into a vampire by Nick.Kara is scared, and she is also worried that her love for Nick is too strong,and would be the death of her,and Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood That Binds Us**

_**Hey everyone this is my first Forever Knight story. I hope all of my readers can fair, and kind .And now on with my story.**_

_**Kara Kelly and her daughter Marie were being stalked by Kara's ex husband Robert had brown hair that was short, and choppy she was 5/4 she had blue eyes. **_

_**Marie had green eyes , and she had brown hair like her mother. Marie "Mummy daddy is watching us again."**_

_**Kara "Its okay baby go to your room, and lock the door." Marie "Okay mummy." Marie went upstairs, and locked her bedroom door. Then Kara opened the door, and let Robert inside. Kara "Robert how nice to see you again."**_

_**Robert "Hello Kara, how are you, and Marie doing?" Kara "We are doing just fine without your help." Robert "I want to see my daughter." Kara "No, I want you to leave." Robert "Not without seeing my little girl." Kara "Get out, get out, and leave us alone." Robert "I'm going to see Marie even if I have to kill you to do it."**_

_**Kara "You won't lay a hand on me, I have a restringing order against you." Robert "I will see Marie, and I will take her with me."**_

_**Kara "I won't let you." Robert walked right passed Kara went upstairs kicked Marie's door in, and kidnapped Marie. Kara tried to grab her little girl but Robert smacked her, and knocked her out.**_

_**When Kara woke up she was on the floor, and her lip was spilt open. She looked all over for Marie. Kara grabbed her keys, and drove to the police department. When she got there she stopped at the door. Then she walked in.**_

_**Kara "Hello I'd like to talk to someone my daughter Marie was kidnapped by her father my ex. Husband." Caption Joe Reese "What is your ex. Husbands name?" Kara "Robert Kelly I have restringing order against my ex. Husband he was stalking me, and my daughter Marie." Detective Nicholas Knight "I can help you."**_

_**Kara "I'm Kara Kelly, and I don't know if you can help me." Detective Nicholas Knight "I'm Nicholas Knight Mrs. Kelly."**_

_**Kara "Please call me Kara?" Nick "Okay Kara, and you may call me Nick." Kara "Okay Nick." Nick "Now Kara please tell me what happened?"**_

_**Kara "My ex husband was stalking my daughter Marie, and I he'd came to our house to check up on us, he threatened to take Marie away from me, he walked right passed me went upstairs kicked Marie's bedroom door in, and he kidnapped her, I tried to stop him but he hit me, and knocked me out I have a gut feeling that my daughter is in danger I have this feeling that my daughter is dead."**_

_**Nick "Do you know where he could have taken Marie?" Kara "No, he always said he'd come and take her from me someday, I guess today was that day." Nick "Do you have a picture of Marie, and your ex. Husband?" Kara "Yes I do, here they are together." Nick "Kara we'll find Marie I promise. Kara "Thank you Nick. Nick "Your welcome Kara."**_

_**Nick walked over to his partner's desk so he could give him the picture. Nick "Schanke please go around with this picture, and see if anyone has seen these two?" Don "I'll take care of it." Nick "Thank you."**_

_**Kara "Thank you Nick, I know you have more important cases to worry about I'm sure you rather dill with a case that's more gory ."Nick "I can take time out to help you." Kara "Maybe we could go to lunch tomorrow, or I could cook lunch for us oh wait we can't get involved."**_

_**Nick "That would be nice what time?" Kara "12:00 here is my address." Nick "Thanks see you at noon tomorrow goodnight." Kara "Goodnight."**_

_**Kara left. Then the Caption stopped Nick before he could sit down. Caption Amanda Cohen "Nick there was murder of a little girl a few minutes ago here is the address, and a picture of the little girl."**_

_**Nick "Oh my god this little girl is Marie Kelly." Caption Amanda Cohen "Her father murdered her." Nick "I have to go tell Kara Kelly right now."**_

_**Don "Do you want me to go with you?" Nick "I'll go alone." Nick left the police department, and headed to Kara's house. When he got there he found Kara sleeping. Kara "Ahh oh Nick Hi."**_

_**Nick "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."**_

_**Kara "Its alright, I couldn't sleep that well." Nick "Kara your daughter Marie was found murdered tonight, her father killed her. "Kara "No!" Nick "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kara "Oh Nick."**_

_**Nick "Kara I 'll take you to see your daughter's body." Kara grabbed her coat, and slipped her shoes on Nick drove Kara to the first house where she first lived when she was married to Robert. Nick "Is this Marie?" Kara "Yes it is, this is my baby girl." Nick "Kara Kara Kara?" Kara fainted Nick carried her to his car. And he drove her home. Once they got back to Kara's house Nick carried her back into her bedroom.**_

_**As he placed her into her bed he looked at her neck, and he wondered how she would taste like on his lips. Kara "Goodnight Nick." Nick "Goodnight Kara."**_

_**Nick wanted to bite Kara, and taste her. He yearned to taste her blood, he went to bite her then he stopped. He left Kara's house. And went home. When he got there he went to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Kara.**_

_**That night Nick was paged by Dr. Natalie Lambert. Natalie "Hi Nick, this poor little girl was beaten, and strangled." Nick "Her mother is heart broken, I want to bring her ex. husband to justice." Kara "If you like Nick we can hunt Robert down together." Nick "Kara this is Dr. Natalie Lambert."**_

_**Kara "Hello Natalie." Natalie "Hello Kara." Kara "May I please see my baby girl again?" Natalie "Of course, would you like a glass of water?"**_

_**Kara "No I'm fine."**_

_**Natalie pulled back the plastic cover that was on top of Marie. Kara walked up to the table. And then she started to stroke Marie's hair. Natalie "Kara I'm so sorry about your daughter."**_

_**Kara "Thank you Natalie, Marie was 8 and a 1/2 almost nine she was my little angel." Nick "We'll find Robert Kara, and then I'll break his neck." Kara "Thank you Nick, but I think a life sentence will probably teach Robert a lesson or two, and if not then we break his neck."**_

_**Kara kissed her daughter goodbye, and then she ran out of the coroners office, and cried. Nick "Are you alright Kara?" Kara "In time I'll be fine, Nick will you thank Natalie for me I'm going to head home." Nick "I'll drive you." Kara "I'll be fine Nick see you again real soon." Nick "I'll be in touch with you." Kara "I'd like that."**_

_**Kara left the police department again, and drove home with tear filled eyes she was crying so much she almost drove off the road.**_

_**When she got home she ran upstairs to Marie's room, and walked inside. She climbed into her daughter's bed, and cried herself to sleep. Nick "I feel so bad for Kara she just lost her daughter."**_

_**Natalie "Nick your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Nick "Nat I have not been able to stop thinking about Kara, I tried to bite her the other night." Natalie "Your falling in love with her aren't you?" Nick "Yes I think am." Natalie "Nick you better wait before you ride that horse."**_

_**Nick "Nat I can't fight these feelings."**_

_**Natalie "You have to, Kara isn't ready for love again at least I don't think she is."**_

_**Nick "I want to take that chance." Natalie "Just be careful." Nick "I will now I'm going to go catch Robert Kelly, and book him for the murder of his beautiful little girl." Natalie "Go get him." Nick left the police department, and headed out into the night to find Robert Kelly. Nick found Robert leaving the grocery store. Nick brought Robert Kelly to the police department, and booked him on murder charges the charges stuck. **_

_**Nick drove to Kara's house to tell her the good news. When got there he found Kara asleep hugging one of Marie's teddy bears. Nick sat down on Marie's bed, moved Kara's hair out of the way, stared at her neck. Kara "Nick hello again." Nick "Hello Kara I arrested your ex. Husband tonight the charges stuck."**_

_**Kara "Thank you Nick, I'd knew you catch the scum bag." Nick "Your welcome Kara." Kara "Your welcome to stay I have enough space in this big empty house." Nick "I will stay all though you said we shouldn't get involved." Kara "Great would you like a drink , did I say that?" Nick "Sure, yes you did." Kara "Here you go its kinda a mixed drink I didn't mean it, I just always heard that I should get involved with a cop." Nick "Thank you Kara." Kara "Your welcome please have a seat?"**_

_**Nick "Thank you, you have a beautiful home." Kara "Thanks I decorated it myself, I was 4 months pregnant with Marie whenever hang that picture of Robert, and I on the wall." Nick "Do you mind if I ask you about your divorce?"**_

_**Kara "It was messy, Robert was cheating on me with two of his secretaries that worked for him, whenever I went into labor with Marie he was sleeping with both of his secretaries at the same time we divorced when Marie was a baby I got full custody."**_

_**Nick "Did he ever try to apologize?" Kara "Oh yeah he had one of his sectaries that he was sleeping with bring me flowers, and candy I flushed the candy, and I burned the flowers."**_

_**Nick "You seemed to recover from your awful marriage." Kara "Yeah it seemed like that, but at first it was so hard I had to get a second moorage on the house so I could buy food, and pay bills." Nick "You poor thing, did your ex husband ever love you?"**_

_**Kara "When we first met, he was working as a car part maker, and I was just a simple woman once we got married everything turned to crap, once I found out I was pregnant I thought things would be different boy did I think wrong."**_

_**Nick "Have you thought about getting remarried, or at least falling in love again?" Kara "Yes I have, but this time I'm looking for someone who will be kind to me no matter what, and who will sweep me off my feet someone like you Nick." Nick "Someone like me huh?" Kara "Yes someone like you are you available?" Nick "Wow that's straight forward isn't it?" Kara "I'm moving to fast I know, and I'm sorry ,but I felt a connection between us the first time we met." Nick So did I." Kara "So are you available?" Nick "Yes I am, you do know your hitting on a cop right?"**_

_**Kara "Am I under arrest for hitting on a cop." Nick "No I like it, I like that you are so beautiful, and that your hitting on me."Kara "You think I'm beautiful?"**_

_**Nick "Yes I do."**_

_**Kara threw herself at Nick, and kissed him hard. Nick kissed her back harder. Nick "We are dating now I guess." Kara "I guess we are, and I like it." Nick "Kara we will probably have to let Robert out jail for the funeral tomorrow." Kara "No, I don't want him there ."**_

_**Nick "If we have to we won't let him near you, or hurt you in anyway I swear." Kara "Really?" Nick "Yes, I care about you too much to let someone hurt you twice." Kara "I feel the same way." Nick held Kara close to him. He would never let her get hurt ever again He could feel the urge to feed come over him but he held back. Nick "Let me get you upstairs to bed." Kara "Sure whoa so you were listening to what I said about me being swept off my feet."**_** N**_**ick "Yes I was, hang on." Kara "Alright."**_

_**Nick carried Kara to her bedroom, placed her in her bed, and tucked her in. Nick sat there watching Kara sleep. He wanted to take her over and over, and then make her one of what he was. Kara woke up walked over to Nick, and kissed him.**_

_**Kara "I love you Nick you don't have to say it right away I can feel that you love me back." Nick "I do, and I'd love to show you but I have get back to work." Kara "Let me drive you."**_

_**Nick "Sure." Kara Drove Nick back to work, but before he got out of her car they kissed. Nick waved bye to Kara, and she waved bye to him. Then she drove back she got there she picked out the outfit she was going to ware to the funeral. She knew Nick meant what he said. **_

_**Kara went to sleep. And dreamed of Nick.**_

_**Nick dreamed of Kara. He wanted her so bad. He could taste her kiss. It was the day of Marie's funeral. Kara put her black dress on, and then did her make up, and her hair. Then she put her shoes on.**_

_**As she was going to get her keys she looked at the picture of Marie, and started to cry. Then she grabbed her purse, and headed to her , and Natalie showed up to give Kara a ride to the funeral. Once they got the cemetery Kara, Nick, and Natalie sat down. **_

_**Natalie, and Nick held Kara's hands. The priest read from the bible Kara cried. She wished her little girl would come back, run to her, and say I love you mummy. Kara shut her eyes, and saw Marie, and her playing in the pool in the summer time. Kara smiled opened her eyes, and then she saw Robert standing by a tree. Kara got up out of her chair, walked up to him, and slapped him as she hard she could. The tears fell from her eyes as she watched her baby girls coffin was lowered. She fell to her knees crying Nick ran to her side, and held her. Natalie ran to her side, and held her hand. Nick, and Natalie drove Kara home.**_

_**Nick "Kara Nat, and I will stay with you." Kara "Thank you both, right now my hand hurts." Natalie "I'll get you some ice, I'm glad you slapped your ex. husband."**_

_**Nick "I would have broke his neck." Kara "I want to see him."**_

_**Natalie "Why?"**_

_**Kara "I want to ask him how he could kill our little girl, and I want to know what Marie said as she was being beaten to a bloody pulp, and before he strangled her."**_

_**Nick "I'll be right by side." Natalie "So will I." Kara "Let's go." Kara, Nick, and Natalie went to the police department, and then the three them walked down to where the cells are. Nick "Kara wait here I will get Robert, and take him to a room, Natalie can you bring Kara up to the room?"**_

_**Natalie "Sure." Natalie walked Kara to the interrogation room, and then they walked inside the room, and waited for Nick to bring Robert into the room. Nick dragged Robert into the room, and slammed him into a chair. He looked at Kara, and smiled.**_

_**Kara "Hello Robert." Robert "Hello Kara, you look beautiful."**_

_**Kara "Don't bullshit me Robert Kelly why did you kill our daughter?" Robert "I had this sudden urge, and I wanted to hurt her, and then bring her home to you, then she coward, and hid from me I grabbed her, and started beating her, she cried out for you so I strangled her when her air was cut off I laid her on the living room floor of our first house, and I left."**_

_**Kara "Did she say anything before you killed her you bastard?" Robert "She said that she loved you." Kara "You deserve to die the same way you killed Marie."**_

_**Robert "I love you Kara." Kara "Don't you ever say those words to me again you lying sack of scum." Natalie "You will pay, lets go Kara." Kara "Robert I hope you suffer the way I am now, you killed our baby girl, you deserve all the pain, and heartache that the lose of two loved ones can bring goodbye Robert burn in hell."**_

_**Natalie walked Kara over to Nick's desk , and then Kara sat down. Nick walked over to his desk, and handed Kara a tissue. Nick "Are you alright Kara." Kara "Yes I am."**_

_**Natalie "I know that it was hard to hear what he did to Marie."**_

_**Kara "I could have protected her, I failed Marie." Nick "You didn't fail Marie, you did protect her the best way you could." Kara "You really think so Nick?" Nick "Yes I really think so." Kara "I better get home I have to start packing Marie's things into boxes." Natalie "You can call me if you need anything at all." Kara "Thank you Natalie." Natalie "Your welcome Kara." Nick "Can I give you a lift home?" Kara "Sure." Natalie "Goodnight Kara." Kara "Goodnight Natalie." Nick drove Kara home when they got there Kara kissed Nick she began to unbutton his shirt.**_

_**Kara "Stay with me Nick."**_

_**Nick "Are you sure, if I do I want to tell you about myself before we do something that will make us being together feel right." Kara "I'm sure, I love you Nick." Nick "Kara before we do this I have to tell you something it might make you change your mind about me." Kara "I know you're a vampire Nick, and I don't care I love you every last part of you." Nick "How did you know?"**_

_**Kara "When you dragged Robert into that room, and slammed him into that chair I knew because no mere man can do all that." Nick "And your not scared?" Kara "No, I want us to be one tonight." Nick "So do I, but I 'm afraid I'll hurt you or worse." **_

_**Kara "Nothing worse can happen to me then what already has happened." Nick "I love you Kara, if you really want this I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Kara "I do, I really want this." Nick "Then let me carry you to your bedroom."**_

_**Kara "Please do Nick?" Nick picked Kara up, and carried her to her bedroom, kicked the door shut. Placed Kara in her bed, and then he got into bed with her. Nick "This will only hurt for a few seconds."**_

_**Kara "Pain is nothing compared to our love Nick." Nick made love to Kara as they enjoyed the touch of eachothers bodies. Nick looked into Kara's eyes, and asked "Are you really sure about this?"**_

_**Kara "Yes I am, Nick let me be with you always, give me your life please?" Nick "You do know you'll die, and be brought back as a vampire right?" Kara "Yes, and all I have to say is I love you." Nick bit Kara's neck Kara screamed as Nick's fangs priced her neck but after a while the pain stopped, Kara opened her eyes, and saw Nick looking at her with a smile on his face. Nick "Your beautiful, how do you feel?" Kara "Like I'm floating." Nick "We now are one forever." Kara "Good, I feel so happy now, I wish Marie could be with us."**_

_**Nick "She will be with us always, she was a pretty little girl." Kara "Did I ever tell you Nick that when Marie was born she looked at me, and squeezed my pointer finger?"**_

_**Nick "No you never told me that." Kara "She was my life, but now I have a new life." Nick "Yes a life filled with love." Kara "Is it possible for us to have a baby?" Nick "I don't know I can always ask Nat." Kara "If its possible would you like to have a baby with me Nick?" Nick "Yes I would, it would be nice to have a little baby girl, or boy crawling around." Kara "Or flying around." Nick "Yeah that too." Kara "Let's sleep now." Nick "Goodnight Kara." Kara "Goodnight Nick." Nick held Kara as they slept. The sun touched the sky Nick, and Kara were still sleeping. Kara opened her eyes to see if Nick had left her. When she saw him still laying next to her she knew he was still there. Kara slept with a smile on her face. Nick was smiling as well. Once the moon came out Nick woke up, and got ready for work. Kara "Leaving me for the evening?" Nick "I have to go to work there are so many crooks, and scum bags on the lose they need to be brought to justice."**_

_**Kara "Let me come with you I can hang out or fly around, and visit Natalie."**_

_**Nick "Sure get ready." Kara "Okay, I'm ready Nick." Nick "Wow you look great." Kara "Thanks lets go." Nick "Allow me my dear." Kara "I'll allow you to do whatever you wish to me." Nick "Come on lets go."**_

_**Kara, and Nick headed to the police department once they got there Nick carried his new bride into the place where he works. Nick, and Kara sat down at Nick's desk, and then they kissed until Schanke sat down. Kara smiled at Nick he smiled back.**_

_**Don "What is going on here?" Nick "Mrs. Kelly, and I are together."**_

_**Don "Well you move fast." Kara "Actually I put the moves on him." Natalie "Nice job Kara." Kara "Thanks Natalie, I was ready for love so I thought Nick would be the perfect man for me." Natalie "Kara can we talk?" Kara "Sure, what's up?" Natalie "Nick bit you didn't he?" Kara "Is it that apparent?" Natalie "Yes your glowing, You should go have some tests done." Kara "Sure, if you think its best." Natalie "I'll go with you for support." Kara "Okay." Natalie, and Kara went to the hospital so Kara could get some testes done. Natalie "Are you afraid of needles?" Kara "Yes, but I'll be strong, and brave." Natalie "Just a little prick or so they say." Kara "I was married to one only he was big one." Natalie " It shouldn't take to long, and I'll be right here. Kara "Thank you Natalie, Nat do you think its possible for Nick, and I to have children?" Natalie "Yes I think it is." Kara "Oh that's wonderful, I asked Nick if he wanted to have children with me he said yes." Natalie "Do you know that Nick isn't the only vampire out there?"**_

_**Kara "No I didn't know." Natalie "They are part of Nick's family just like you are now."**_

_**Kara "Do you think they'd hurt me? **_

_**Natalie "I don't think they would, but if you like you can stay with me for a while just to be safe." Kara "I'd like that, I'll tell Nick, and then I'll go back to my house, and pack." Natalie "Sounds great see you later." Kara "See you later." Kara left, and went back to find Nick. Nick "Kara where were you?" Kara "I was chilling with Natalie she invited me to stay at her house tonight." Nick "That sounds great I'll be thinking about you tonight while your gone." Kara "And all my dreams will be of you I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too." Kara left went to her house packed, and headed to Natalie's house. Kara "Hi Nat." Natalie "Hi Kara." Kara "Nice place." Natalie "Thanks." Natalie "So what do your tests say?" Kara "I'm fine, I'm going to have a baby, but I'm fine." Natalie "A baby this is sudden, congratulations to you, and Nick." Kara "Thank you I have to call Nick, and tell him to meet me here do you mind if I use your phone." Natalie "Sure you can use my phone." Kara "Thanks, there is no answer." Natalie "Maybe he, and Schanke had a case." Kara "Maybe, Nat do you have anything to drink?" Natalie "Yes I do, will anything do?" Kara "Anything will be fine, the view is beautiful." Natalie "I think so its not much, but its home." Kara "I have that big house I'd give anything to have something simple like this." Natalie "Did Nick show you his house yet?" Kara "No, I wonder why?" Natalie "I'm sure he will very soon." Kara "I hope so." As the girls were talking Nick was flying to Natalie's house to see Kara. Nick couldn't stand not having Kara right there with him. Kara "Robert was a jerk, Nick is so different." Natalie "He really is different." Kara "There is someone at the door." Natalie "Okay."**_

_**Nick "Hello ladies." Kara "Hello Nick what brings you to Natalie's house." Nick "I missed you." Kara "I missed you too."**_

_**Natalie "Nick Kara had some tests done."**_

_**Nick "Is she alright?" Natalie "Tell him Kara." Nick "Tell me what, what is wrong?" Kara "I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby." Nick "A baby this is so sudden." Kara "Are you happy Nick, if your not happy I'll understand." Nick "Of course I'm happy, I told you I wanted to have a baby with you." Kara "I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too." Natalie "You two make a great couple."**_

_**Kara "Thank you Natalie." Natalie "Your welcome Kara." Nick, and Kara began to dance Natalie was smiling. Kara "Natalie will you be by my side during the delivery?" Natalie "Sure I will thank you for asking me." Nick "I'm glad you two girls are friends." Natalie "So am I."**_** Kara "**_**Nick who are these other vampires, why won't you show me your house, and why are you being so shy ?"Nick "Wow a lot of questions okay Lacroix, and Janette are the other vampires, I won't show you my house because it's a loft, and I'm being shy because I don't want my feelings hurt." Kara "At least your doing one thing in the best interest for me, and our child." Nick "Yes I am, Now I will leave you ladies to your sleep over good night." Natalie "Goodnight Nick." Nick left , and then Kara started to cry. Kara "Where do you suppose Nick went?" Natalie "There's a club called The Raven maybe he went there." Kara "Lets go to The Raven, and find Nick." Natalie, and Kara headed to The Raven. When they got there they saw Nick's car. Kara "I'm going to get Nick." Natalie "I'll wait here." Kara walked into The Raven, and when she did she saw Nick kissing some woman with black hair. Kara walked up to Nick, and tugged on his jacket. Kara "Is this how you are going to take care of me, and our child Nick kissing some other woman?" Janette "You must be Kara I was just giving Nick my congratulations ."Kara "Goodbye Nick." Nick "Kara wait." Kara ran out of The Raven, got into Natalie's car, and the girls went to Natalie's house. Kara "I can't believe Nick he was kissing another woman with black hair." Natalie "That's Janette, he was in love with her at one time." Kara "I think he's still in love with her Nat will you come with me while go to take care of this." Natalie "What do you mean by this? Kara "The baby." Natalie "Are you sure?" Kara "Yes I'm sure Nick don't want me or this baby." Natalie "Okay we'll go to the hospital, and I'll go in with you." **_

_**Kara "Thank you Natalie." Natalie "Your welcome Kara." Natalie drove Kara to the hospital once they there Kara, and Natalie walked down the hall to where Kara would have "this" taken care of. **_

_**Natalie "Are you sure you really want to do this there is some pain involved ?" Kara " Yes I'm sure, I can handle the pain, I just can't handle Nick hurting me." Natalie "I'm sure Nick still loves you." Kara "Then why isn't he here trying to talk me out of having my pregnancy terminated." Natalie "I don't know." Kara "He's to busy with Janette his first love." Natalie "You know I saw the love in Nick's eyes whenever he looked at you." Kara "You mean the love he has for the taste of my blood, speaking of blood I wonder if there is someone watching Robert's cell." Natalie "What are you thinking?"**_

_**Kara "I'm going to pay Robert a little visit, and let him know that he will pay." Natalie "I'll come with you." Kara "Let's go." Kara, and Natalie walked into the door of the police department. When they got where the cells were Kara opened the door, and walked into Robert's cell.**_

_**She walked to Robert gave him a kiss, then she showed her fangs, and then she bit his neck once she finished him off she , and Natalie left, and headed back to Natalie's house. Natalie "I guess your going to have the baby?" Kara "I haven't decided yet."**_

_**Natalie "I'm glad you killed Robert."**_

_**Kara "So am I, but I know that Nick, and Don, and Cohen will have a fit." Natalie "Oh let em he deserved it." Kara "Nick's at the door." Natalie "How are you doing that?" Kara "I guess its whatever Nick passed onto me." Natalie opened the door, and Nick walked in. He walked up to Kara, and kissed her. Kara didn't kiss Nick back right away. Nick "Kiss me please?" Kara "Who is that Janette woman what is she to you?" Nick "She's a friend, and someone I used to love a long time ago." Kara "Why were you kissing her?"**_

_**Nick "She was congratulating us, she's happy about us being a couple." Kara "Are you in love with her?" Nick "No I'm not, I love you." Kara "Prove it to me." Nick "How!?" Kara "Bring me some roses, and place one on Marie's grave without stopping to see that whore Janette."**_

_**Nick "Oh alright the things I do just to prove you're the woman I love ."Kara "I'm glad you do now go do what I asked you please?" Nick "Snice you asked me nicely after you told me I will." Kara "Great." Nick "I'll be back soon." Nick flew out the window. Kara "Do you think he'll do it?" Natalie "Yes I do." Nick came back a few hours later with some roses for Kara. Kara "Thank you Nick." Nick "Your welcome Kara, now do you believe I love you?"**_** Kar**_**a "Come here." Nick was shocked whenever Kara pulled him close to her kissed him. They smiled. They would be together forever. Natalie smiled as well. She was happy for Nick, and Kara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caption Joe Reese was on duty on the floor where the cells were he walked by Robert Kelly's cell he noticed that Robert wasn't moving. So he unlocked Robert Kelly's cell, walked inside checked Robert for a heartbeat, and found there was nothing.

Don "Reese what's wrong?" Reese "Robert Kelly is dead I think he was murdered. Don "I'll call Nick, and Natalie, you go tell the caption." Reese "Alright."

Meanwhile back at Natalie's apartment Nick, Kara, and Natalie were talking, and having fun. Nick "Hello Schanke what's a matter?" Don "Robert Kelly is dead, I need you, Natalie, and Mrs. Kelly to come right away." Nick "Were on our way." Natalie "Nick what's wrong?"

Kara "Nick talk to us." Nick "Robert Kelly is dead." Kara "Oh my god do they know how it happened?" Nick "No, Kara I know you'll be upset once I ask you this but I need to know did you kill your ex. husband tonight?"

Kara "No I did not kill him I was here with Nat all night." Natalie "She was we just talked all night." Nick "Good, they will most likely pin it on you." Kara "Why me?"

Nick "Well you did hate him for killing Marie they'll say you used Marie's death as revenge, and killed him."

Kara "Nick you got to believe me I may have hated Robert for what he did to Marie, but I didn't kill him." Nick "I believe you, but you'll have to convince my caption, Schanke, and a judge." Kara "Its sounds like I'm already on trial for his murder, Nick how can you say you believe me, and then tell me all this you think I'm guilty don't you?" Nick "Yes I do." Kara "Then I guess that's it." Natalie "Kara are you okay?" Kara "No I'm hurt, and I'm pissed off." Natalie "Some way to show you love the mother of your child Nick." Nick "Let's go." Kara "I'm riding with Nat."

Nick left, Natalie followed Nick. Once they got to the police department Caption Cohen was waiting for the three of them. Caption Amanda Cohen "Nick, Natalie, Mrs. Kelly come with me to my office." Natalie "Caption Kara was with me all night we just talked." Kara "Its true, I was with Natalie all night."

Caption Amanda Cohen "Mrs. Kelly no one here thinks you did it." Kara "Detective Knight thinks I did he already has me swinging from rope." Nick "Its back to Detective Knight now is it?"

Kara "Yes it is your willing to hang the me the mother of your child." Caption Amanda Cohen "Your willing to hang her, and she's having your child Nick your crazy." Nick "Caption there are reason for my guilty feeling towards Kara Kelly."

Caption Amanda Cohen "I don't give a damn what they are now get out there, and find the real killer Natalie why don't you, and Kara go back to your house I wanna talk to Nick." Natalie "I will goodnight Caption." Kara "Thank you Caption don't be to hard on Nick he can't help being a butthead its part of who he is." Natalie "Nice one." Kara "Thanks lets go home."

Natalie "Good idea." The girls left. Caption Cohen had a talk with Nick. Caption Amanda Cohen "Nick why do you think Kara Kelly murdered her ex. Husband?"

Nick "Caption she told him to burn in hell, and she hated him for killing their daughter Marie." Caption Amanda Cohen "So you think she what sneaked into his cell, and stabbed him to death while he slept?" Nick "Yes I do, she said she was with Natalie all night, maybe she somehow got away from Natalie, killed Robert, and managed to get back to Natalie's before Natalie could miss her."

Caption Amanda Cohen "You sound like a idiot, and your acting like a jackass." Back at Natalie's apartment Kara was sitting on the couch drifting off to sleep. Once Kara fell asleep Natalie covered her up. And then she went to bed herself. Back at the police department Schanke had came back with the lab repots that Natalie had done in secret.

Don "Here are the lab reports Caption."

Caption Amanda Cohen "Thank you Schanke, look Nick your girlfriend had nothing to do with it." Nick "I owe her a big apology, I need to get to Natalie's, Kara might slap me." Don "If she does I wouldn't Blame her." Nick "What is this gang up on Nick night?" Detective Joe Reese "Yes it is."

Nick "I'm out of here." Nick headed to Natalie's once he got there he stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Kara got up off the couch, walked over the door, and opened it. Nick "Hi Kara." Kara "What the hell do you want, did you come here to make little digs, and accuse me of someone else's murder now?!"

Nick "I see your still mad." Kara "You bet your ass I'm still mad Nick, you sat there, and said I was guilty."

Nick "I'm very sorry please Kara forgive me?" Kara "Let me think about…. no."

Nick "Please Kara I love you with my whole heart." Kara "What heart Nick?" Nick "Look Kara you have every right to be mad at me, but I love you Kara I don't want to lose you."

Kara "Nick you already did lose me, you said believed me, and then you said you thought I was guilty, you hurt me Nick not once but twice." Nick "I can change please Kara ?" Kara "If I can't believe I'm giving you another chance but if you screw up again Its over, and we both move on."

Nick "Thank you now is there anything I can do for you?" Kara "Come here, and make love to me." Nick "Sure, I'll be gentle." Kara had taken Nick back. Nick made love to her to thank her, and to show her how sorry he was.

Kara bit Nick's neck, and drew blood Nick enjoyed the feeling. Once they finished they fell asleep. Kara felt relieved that Nick begged her to take him back. Nick, and Kara slept in the living room at Natalie's

The next day Kara, and Nick continued to sleep. By night fall Nick was up, and dressed for work. Kara woke up, and was surprised by the roses that were on the coffee table. She read the card she smiled then she woke up put her red dress on, and decided to get a drink.

She looked at the moon, and thought what a perfect life she had now. Then she wished Marie would come back. Kara shut her eyes, and then she opened them again, and there in the window was Marie. Marie "Hi mummy." Kara "Hi baby." Marie "Mummy who is that man that arrested daddy for my death?" Kara "That is Detective Nick Knight honey."

Marie "Does he love you, and the new baby that's on the way?" Kara "Yes he loves me, he's different from your father." Marie "I love you mummy I have to go now." Kara "No Marie don't go."

Marie's ghost left. Kara fell to her knees crying. Nick, and Natalie walked in, and found Kara crying. Natalie held Kara's hand. Natalie "What's a matter?" Kara "Marie came to me she came to see me." Nick "Are you sure?" Kara "Am I speaking a different language or something yes I'm sure I saw her." Natalie "You probably were sleep walking." Kara "Damn it I saw Marie she was asking about you Nick I'm not making this up." Kara laid down on the couch, and fell asleep. Natalie "The poor thing she's having a break down."

Nick "I thought break downs were for humans." Natalie "Kara is still a little bit human yet." Nick "She can't be I turned her myself." Natalie "I don't know how it happened, but if you love her you'll believe that she saw Marie." Nick "Alright anything for Kara."

Nick left, and went home. Once he got there he laid down. Marie "Detective Knight." Nick "Marie what are you doing here?" Marie "I came to tell you to take good care of my mummy she needs to be loved." Nick "I will, I love your mother very much." Marie "I can see that you do." Nick "Are you upset that I turned your mother into what I am?" Marie "No, Nick while I'm here can you do me a favor?" Nick "What kinda Favor Marie?" Marie "I know you love my mummy but take care of her."

Nick "I will." Marie "I must go now." Nick " Goodbye Marie" Marie "Goodbye Nick." Nick watched as Marie disappeared. He was happy that he got to see his half daughter for the first, and last time. Nick laid down, and went to bed.

The next night he went into work. And he sat down. As soon as he sat down his phone rang.

Nick "Hello?" Kara "Hello Nick."

Nick "Well hello how are you?" Kara "Missing you dreadfully, how are you?" Nick "I'm fine." Kara " I wish we could sneak away, and be together." Nick "ll meet you at Nat's tonight after I finish my shift." Kara "That's sounds heavenly." Nick "See you then love you bye." Kara "Bye."

Kara was so board she decided to go to The Raven. When she got there she saw Janette. Kara swallowed hard, and walked down the stairs.

Kara Hello Janette

Janette "Why Kara how nice to see you again, you look lovely." Kara "Thank you I came here to say I'm sorry for acting like I did." Janette "Its alright, would you like a drink?" Kara "No thanks I can't drink anything until after the baby comes." Janette "Nick is so happy about the baby." Kara "I noticed he is being so good to me." Janette "I can see he loves you." Kara "He's the first man who ever truly has loved me." Lacroix "Ah Kara is it?" Kara "Yes it is." Lacroix "You Nick's new love mmm very pretty."

Kara "Don't touch me Lacroix." Lacroix "Oh aren't we touchy?" Nick "Get away from her Lacroix." Kara "Nick thank you for saving me." Nick "Your welcome."

Janette "Sorry Nicholas I couldn't protect her." Nick "Its alright, Lacroix if I ever see you touch her again I'll kill you." Lacroix "I'd like to see you try." Kara "I'll kill you Nick won't have to stay away from us."

Kara, and Nick went home to Nick's loft. When they got there began to kiss eachother. Then they sat on the couch. Kara loved Nick, and he loved her too. They fell asleep on the couch. Lacroix watched them as they slept. He wanted to kill Kara , and he knew Nick wouldn't leave her side. There had to be a way to keep Nick, and Kara safe Lacroix Nick thought of ways to protect them.

Can Nick protect himself, and Kara from Lacroix or will Kara be killed?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night Nick woke up, and left for work. Kara slept for a little while longer until she heard the loft door open she thought it was Nick She darted off the couch, and ran to the door but it wasn't Nick It was Lacroix.

Lacroix "Hello my dear Kara." Kara "Well Lacroix how not nice it is to see you." Lacroix "Where's Nick?"  
Kara "He's at work what do you want?" Lacroix "I came to see you." Kara "Well I don't want to see you Nick told you to leave me alone."  
Lacroix "I just want to talk." Kara "Please Lacroix leave me alone?"Lacroix "I can't I own Nick so there for I own you." Kara "Nobody owns me Lacroix." Lacroix "Nick owns you your his whore." Kara "Your wrong Lacroix Nick loves me we are going to have a baby together." Lacroix "Your baby will born a vampire, and Nick will disown you, and your child." Kara "Your a liar.!"  
Lacroix "You know I'm right you don't believe me now but you know I'm right good bye my dear."

Kara began to cry she wondered if what Lacroix said was true she was in tears she was crying so much that her eyes were bleered she began to trash Nicks loft.  
Nick walked into the loft whenever Kara was trashing it. Nick flew at Kara, and grabbed her. They began to fight Kara pinned |Nick tot he floor,and then she bit him.

Nick "What's wrong with you Kara?" Kara "You lied to me."  
Nick "No I didn't I love you who said that I lied to you?"  
Kara "Lacroix he showed up here after you left he said you own me, and he also told me that I'm your whore."  
Nick "He's the one who's lying to you I love you so much, and you are not my whore."  
Kara "I believe you Nick, and I'm sorry about your loft." Nick "Its alright I know you were mad."  
Kara "Lacroix must be distoryed, and he needs to be distoryed now."  
Nick "Come my darling we shall find Lacroix, and kill him."

Nick,and Kara left the loft, and flew threw the night sky screching for Lacroix.  
As they were flying threw the sky Nick spotted Lacroix inthe allyway by The Raven.  
They did a swan dive, and landed in front of Lacroix. Kara walked up to grabbed his neck turned it to her mouth, and then her fangs were brared Kara sucked lacroix dry when she was done she licked her lips. Nick walked up to Kara, and kissed her she kissed him back.  
They were now free. They flew back to the loft whenever they got there Kara undressed infront of Nick,and she put her robe on.  
Nick was turned on by his wife, and wanted to make love to her right then,and there.

Nick "Come here Kara." Kara "Make love to me Nick, make love to me right now."  
Nick "I will." Kara "I need you." Nick "I can smell you need me inside you." Kara "Oh Nick oh you feel so good." Nick "So do you." Kara "Its Natalie at the door let's get dressed somewhat, and get the door."  
Nick "Good idea." Kara "You look so sexy Nick I wish we could finsih."  
Nick "We can later." Kara "Until later then my love."

Kara walked downstairs in her robe. She opened the door. She greeted Natalie with a hug. Natalie hugged her back.

Natalie "Sorry to inturupt you two but I have news." Nick "What kind of news Nat?"  
Natalie "Lacroix is dead." Kara "Oh what a pitty." Nick "Kara, and I already knew."  
Natalie "How did you already know?" Kara "We killed him Nat he came here saying things that were very hurtful."  
Natalie "What did he say?" Kara "He called me Nick's whore, and he said that Nick will disown me, and our baby."  
Natalie "I'm so sorry Kara." Kara "Thank you Nat are Nick,and I in trouble?"  
Natalie "No they don't know it was you." Kara "Thank god. "  
Nick "Janette is at the door now." Kara "Let her in." Janette "Lacroix is dead did you kill him Kara if you did I won't blame you he did try to hurt you."  
Kara "I did kill him, Nick helped too." Janette "You, and Nick are free now."  
Kara "I always thought were free already." Natalie "You are now,and your safe."  
Nick "Yes you are safe." Janette "I would like to thank you you both for doing what you did."  
Kara "Your welcome." Janette "Well I'll leave you now." Kara "Bye Janette."  
Janette "Bye Kara." Natalie "I better be leaving too." Kara "I'll stop by later on tonight to see you."  
Natalie "That will be nice." Nick "Bye Nat." Natalie "Bye Nick."

Natalie left, and then Nick walked up to Kara picked her up, and carrried upstairs.  
They finsihed making love, and then they fell woke up, and flew to the corners office to see Natalie.  
She walked into where Natalie worked,and she watched Natalie do her job.

Kara "Hi Nat." Natalie "Hi Kara where's Nick?" Kara "He's still sleeping." Natalie "You got yourself a good guy Kara." Kara "I know he makes me so happy."  
Natalie "I can see that." Kara "Being a vampiress is cool." Natalie "I bet." Kara "I used to travel by plane but nowI can travel by sky itself." Natalie "I'd love to travel that way." Kara "Would you like to travel that way Nat?"  
Natalie "Yes why?" Kara "Come on I'll take you for a little trip." Natalie "But I have to work."  
Kara "You won't be missed come on." Natalie "Okay." Kara "Give me your hand."

Kara took Natalie's hand then they began to fly. Natalie was enjoying herself,and kara could see that.  
Kara, and Natalie flew for a little while longer then they returned tot he corners office. Kara, and Natalie hugged eachother thenKara left to go back home to Nick who was still in bed.  
Kara got back into bed, and fell right back to sleep. Nick had some timeoff so he got up,and got breakfast for him, and Kara.  
Kara woke up, turned on her cd palyer, and played For The Record by Mariah Carey.  
She began to dance around the bedroom. Nick heard the music so he decided to go,and watch Kara dance. Nick stood there,and smiled his wife was beautiful,and she could dance.  
Kara noticed Nick,and she danced over to him then they began to dance together.

Kara"I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too Kara." Kara "Your gonna be late."  
Nick "I have some time off." Kara "That's great then we can spend some time together."  
Nick "I plan on that." Kara "Oh Nick I'm so happy." Nick "So am I." Kara "We can be together, and have fun." Nick ":Oh we will have fun." Kara "What are your plans?"  
Nick "To make mad passionate love to my wife,and keep going till we reach the peck of pleasure."  
Kara "That sounds wonderful when do we begin?" Nick "Right now." Kara "Then lets start."

Nick picked Kara up carried her to the bed. Then he ripped her dress off then he began to slam into her hard over, and over again.  
Kara screamed his name over, and over again they both were sweaty. Nick looked into kara's eyes he could see the joy in her eyes as he fucked her hard.  
Then he stopped Kara got on top of Nick, and began to ride Nick the two of them rode out thier orgazms.  
Then they fell asleep. During their rest Kara felt a strange pain in her stomach. She let out a scream.  
Nick woke up with a fright. Nick called Natalie, and Natalie showed up right away.

Natalie "Nick what's wrong." Nick "It's Kara she's in pain please Nat go up there with her."  
Natalie "I will Nick call the hosptail." Nick "I will right away." Kara "Oh god I'm bleeding please help me Nat."  
Nick "I called the hospital they said to bring her in." Natalie "Were taking you to the hospital Kara."  
Kara "Hurry for fucks sake hurry!"

Nick, and Natalie rushed Kara to the hospital. Once they got there the three of them were taking into a room once in the room Kara was hooked up to a machine that kept a eye on the babbies heartbeat, and Kara's.  
Kara was so scared the doctor came into the room, and told kara that her baby was in distress. Kara began to cry.  
Nick,and Natalie sat by Kara's side. Nick held his wife close. Natalie held Kara's hand.

Kara "What if I lose our baby Nick then you'll disown me." Nick "No I won't I love you, and if you lose our baby we can always have another."  
Kara "Are you sure Nick." Nick "Yes I'm sure." Kara "I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too Kara."  
Dr. Sara Kelly "Hi Kara how are you feeling?" Kara "Sara its nice to see you this is my husband Nick."  
Dr. Sara Kelly "Hi Nick its nice to meet you." Nick "Its nice to meet you too Sara." Kara "Sara I'm feeling okay how's my baby?" Sara "Kara the baby oh damn it i don't know to tell you this."  
Kara "Straight out would be nice." Dr. Sara Kelly "The baby died." Kara "No your lying Sara the baby is fine." Dr. Sara Kelly "The baby died Kara I'm sorry." Natalie "What was the baby, and can Kara, and Nick have another baby?" Dr. Sara Kelly "It was a girl,and yes they can."  
Kara "Thank you Sara." Dr. Sara Kelly "Your welcome Kara."

Nick hugged Kara tightly. Natalie got up, and looked out the window,and she began to cry for Kara.  
Kara slept for hours. Meanwhile Dr. Sara Kelly had just got Kara's file, and it turned out Kara didn't lose the baby.  
Sara ran back to Kara's room. And whenever she did Nick noticed her so he decided to go,and talk to her. Sara told Nick that Kara,and the baby were fine. Nick gave Sara a hug, and then Sara left the room.  
Natalie had fallen asleep so Nick flew Natalie home. He sat on Kara's bed, and held her hand then he took his other hand,and placed it on Kara's stomach.

Kara "Nick honey your still here." Nick "I'll never leave you." Kara "I'm sorry Iost our baby."  
Nick "You didn't lose our baby, you, and the baby are fine." Kara "How?" Nick "Sara mixed up your file with someone else's." Kara "So were still going have our baby." Nick "Yes we are still going have our baby."  
Kara "I love you Nick." Nick "I love you too Kara." Kara "When do I get out of here?"  
Nick "Soon you need to rest a few more days." Kara "I hate hosptials, and doctors."  
Nick "My darling." Kara "I want to go home now.!" Nick "And I want to take you home."  
Kara "But." Nick "We have to wait,and see what the doctor says."  
Kara "Then go get Sara, and ask her if I can go home." Nick "Kara." Kara "Please Nick I want to go to our home, and sleep in our bed."  
Nick "You won my heart." Kara "Does that mean you'll do it? Nick "Yes it does."  
Kara "Thank you Nick." Nick "Your welocme Kara."

Nick walked out of Kara's room, and went to talk with Sara. Sara told Nick Kara could go home. Nick thanked Sara,and then went to Kara, picked her up,and carried her to their car.  
Once they got home he placed Kara in their bed. He watched her sleep. He was so happy that his wife,and baby were alright. He loved Kara dearly. He was looking forward to being a father. As Kara slept Nick worked on the nursery.  
While Nick was sleeping Kara flew out for a bite to eat. She stopped at Dr. Sara Kelly's house. She creeptinto the bedroom,and found Sara in bed. She moved Sara's hair out of the way,and bit her neck once she drained Sara half way.  
She made Sara drink from her wrest. Sara woke up,and was now a vampire. Kara flew back home, and Sara slept. Once she got back home she craweled back into bed.  
By morning Sara wouldn't remember a thing. 


End file.
